


Actors in a Chatroom

by izumitachibana



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe angst, Mostly Crack, chatroom fic, doesnt really address canon events much, i really have no idea what im doing but i love a3, if you squint you can probably find a plot, just for fun, might tag more relationships later, must mostly just crack/comedy, probably gonna have fluff, rated teen for language and possible nonexplicit mentions of rated R material, takes places sometime before the rookies join, they will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumitachibana/pseuds/izumitachibana
Summary: [kazu-PIKO added yukki to the chatroom]kazu-PIKO: HEYA FAM!! WELCOME!!! ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧yukki: i hate this already__a classic chatroom style fic with the a3 boys~ what could go wrong?
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 92
Kudos: 207





	1. Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!! thanks for clicking on this fic :) im really excited that i finally decided to go ahead and write it! i just really love a3 and ive been too lazy to write literate fic,, so i decided this was a good way to show my love! it's mostly gonna be a crack fic, bc all i really want is to make ppl smile when they read it! 
> 
> anways! i hope you enjoy!! kudos and comments are hugely appreciated!! <3

**[kazu-PIKO created a chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO renamed chatroom ‘HYPE SQUAD ヾ(｡^ω^｡)ノ’]**

**[kazu-PIKO added sakusaku to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added tsuzuroon to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added massun to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added ronron to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added itarun to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added tenten to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added yukki to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added sumi to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added mukkun to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added settsaur to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added hyodle to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added taichan to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added frooch to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added omimi to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added tsumutsumu to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added tax to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added hisohiso to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added arinrin to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added azu to the chatroom]**

**[kazu-PIKO added director to the chatroom]**

kazu-PIKO: HEYA FAM!! WELCOME!!! ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧ 

yukki: i hate this already

kazu-PIKO: eh??? yukki!! so brutal!! u just got here!

kazu-PIKO: open ur mind a little!! this will totes be fun! ヽ( ★ω★)ノ

tax: i highly doubt that 

taichan: UWAAA! A CHATROOM!! 

taichan: i feel so cool!! ive always wanted to be added to a chatroom!! 

kazu-PIKO: YAY!! ☆ヾ(*´▽｀)ﾉ now ur in the best one evers!! 

tsuzuroon: i can already tell im going to have to mute this

massun: i see the director was added… 

kazu-PIKO: ‘course!!!! i couldnt leave out our beloved director!! 

massun: she’s my beloved director

massun: everyone else should leave this chat so it’s just the two of us

tsuzuroon: yep, definitely muting this

tax: i second that

tsumutsumu: Ah.. I hate to ask but, what even is this?

kazu-PIKO: it’s the most totally hype chatroom evers!!!!

tsumutsumu: How did I get this chatroom on my computer? I don’t think I installed anything..

omimi: i was actually going to ask the same question

kazu-PIKO: nope!! u didnt install anything!! i did!! 

tenten: eh? how? 

kazu-PIKO: it was supes easy!!! i just went on all ur computers and phones and dl’d the program! 

settsaur: how did you get into our rooms?

tsuzuroon: how did you guess our passwords?? 

kazu-PIKO: that was easy too!! o(^▽^)o ur rooms are almost always unlocked & ur passwords arent very complex! 

kazu-PIKO: all of tenten’s were related to bonsai, all of massun’s were related to the director, all of tax’s were related to acting, all of taichan’s were related to wanting to be popular, all of sumi’s were related to triangles~ 

kazu-PIKO: the only ones that were kinda tough to guess were azu’s and ronron’s ! 

itarun: now im curious.. what were they? 

ronron: MINE ARE HARD TO SMACK! 

itarun: u mean crack?

ronron: YES! 

kazu-PIKO: well, ronron’s were spelled wrong.. so that’s why his was tough

kazu-PIKO: like, his computer password was ‘SHALLOWCITRON666’ but i think it was supposed to be ‘SHADOWCITRON666’

ronron: OOOO YES THAT IS IT! 

settsaur: well, now we can all get into citron’s computer 

ronron: IT IS FINE! YOU CAN LOOK AT IT! 

itarun: what about azuma-san’s? 

azu: fufu, id like to see you try and guess 

aririn: I believe his password must be something poetic!! Something like~ carrotsaretheveggiestveggie

hisohiso: isnt that ur password? 

aririn: Ah yes~ Well only a genius could come with such a wonderful password anyways

settsaur: what the fuck does ‘veggiest veggie’ mean

omimi: banri.. let’s keep the language to a minimum 

sakusaku: how did you manage to guess a password like that, kazunari-san? 

kazu-PIKO: he has a little plaque next to his computer that says it!!! 

tax: why… 

aririn: Simply because it is the truth! 

hisohiso: he wrote a poem with that name too.. he recites it every night

hisohiso: so noisy.. 

tenten: carrots arent even good

aririn: I will one day yet turn you into a carrot lover, young Tenma-kun

yukki: turn him into a good actor too while you’re at it

tenten: HEY! 

mukkun: i think tenma-kun is a very good actor.. :)

yukki: eh

taichan: i think i hear ten-chan and yuki-chan fighting now >.<

settsaur: someone better get them to knock it off before they wake up the old man from his nap 

hyodle: you’re the last person who should be telling others to stop fighting.. 

settsaur: what was that, hyodo??? you got something to say to me??

hyodle: i just said it. you can read, right?

taichan: AH! ꒰๑˃͈꒳˂͈๑꒱ﾉ*ﾞ̥ i hear ban-chan and juza-san fighting now too!! 

omimi: ill go check it out

tax: see? this was a bad idea, it’s already causing fights

kazu-PIKO: nah!! they totes fight all the time anyways!! i think everyone will get closer ‘cuz of this!! 

sumi: i want to get closer to everyone!! ▽

kazu-PIKO: me 2!!! 

sakusaku: that sounds like fun! :) 

ronron: IT DOES! LET US ALL BECOME EVEN BETTER FRIENDS! 

tax: ill pass

tsumutsumu: Ahaha.. He doesn’t mean that. 

tax: yes i do

aririn: You musn’t lie, Tasuku-kun!!! We know very well that you adore us much! 

hisohiso: stop speaking your texts out loud while you type them

itarun: must suck having a roommate

azu: i would not mind having one.. although since so many of you often come to spend the night with me, it’s almost like i have many

mukkun: anyone would be lucky to have someone like azu-nee as their roommate! 

mukkun: maybe azu-nee should have a roommate and i shouldnt… im as good of a roommate as a burnt piece of toast that someone dropped on the floor and stepped on

kazu-PIKO: NOT TRUE!!! 

kazu-PIKO: you are the bestest roomie ever!!!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

omimi: i hate to break it to you guys.. but you’re about to get an earful 

sakusaku: what happened? 

omimi: i got to the fighting boys too late 

frooch: What the hell is going on? Why can’t you all just behave for once in your lives? What even is this stupid thing? And how did it get on my computer and my phone? The last thing I want is useless messages from all of you popping up here every second of the day. ESPECIALLY if those useless messages are going to cause ridiculous fights! What is wrong with all of you? We live together in the same dorm. We see each other every single day, which is already far too much. So why the hell do we need this?! This is a waste of time, energy, and our wifi! Think of all the other things you could be doing instead of typing away at your computers or phones all day long just to message people who live 5 feet away from you! It’s ridiculous. Delete this immediately. 

kazu-PIKO: ur totes no fun, frooch!!! 

itarun: heh, no-fun frooch

itarun: that could be his nickname

**[settsaur changed frooch’s nickname to no-fun frooch]**

no-fun frooch: What the hell did you just do? 

no-fun frooch: How do I change this? 

no-fun frooch: Someone better show me right now. 

settsaur: ok boomer

no-fun frooch: For peats sake, enough with the boomer crap already. 

azu: fufu, it’s okay sakyo-kun, we’re just here to have fun, i think this could be quite interesting

no-fun frooch: This is your idea of fun? 

kazu-PIKO: TOTES! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

no-fun frooch: That isn’t even a word.

director: uhm.. boys?? what is this? 

massun: this is just another way for us to communicate, my love

massun: we must be connected at all times

tsuzuroon: no, it’s just a groupchat that miyoshi-san made to annoy us

kazu-PIKO: NO! it’s so we can bond!! 

director: okay.. but how did this get on my phone? it died while i was on my way back to the dorm and i just plugged it in and it was just flooded with all these messages from an app i never installed

itarun: oh yeah, kazunari hacked everyone’s devices and installed it

itarun: otsu kazu

massun: that means.. he was in the director’s phone 

massun: where are you right now, kazunari 

massun: i cant ever let you touch the director’s phone again

kazu-PIKO: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) scary massun! 

tsuzuroon: lock your door or something, he just left our room

ronron: WHAT WAS OUR BELOVED DIRECTOR’S PASSWORD??

no-fun frooch: You shouldn’t be going through anyone’s personal belongings like that! It’s an invasion of privacy and it’s illegal! You could get in a lot of trouble for something like this! 

director: hm, you know.. it’s okay, i dont mind 

director: i didn’t make my passwords very hard to guess anyways

kazu-PIKO: nope!! CurryLvr4Life was not hard to guess at all! 

yukki: do you ever think about anything else besides curry

no-fun frooch: OI! You’re not supposed to be on your phone for the rest of the day! 

yukki: im not on my phone, im on my computer, dad

no-fun frooch: Tch.. you shouldn’t be on any electronics. 

tenten: that’s what you get for insulting me

no-fun frooch: You shouldn’t be on electronics either! 

no-fun frooch: Don’t make me come back to that room.

itarun: before sakyo-san keeps going all dad-mode on the kids, i still wanna know what azuma-san’s password was 

azu: you can take your best guesses~ 

taichan: OH! does it have to do with skincare?? 

azu: good try, but not quite

hyodle: sleeping?

azu: getting a bit warmer

aririn: It must be poetry about sleeping, of course.

hisohiso: not everyone is obsessed with poems, alice

aririn: It is not an obsession! Poetry is a lifestyle! 

tax: you’re both getting off track

sumi: it must be about triangles!!!! ▽

azu: sadly, it is not about triangles

azu: fufu, im not sure you will ever guess

tsuzuroon: can miyoshi-san just tell us so we don’t have to spend anymore time on this 

azu: fufu, nope~ i swore him to secrecy 

kazu-PIKO: sorries!!! i cant break a promise!! 

director: don’t you all have practice to be getting to now?? 

no-fun frooch: Yes, we do. Autumn troupe has the practice room today. I expect you all to be there in 5 minutes. 

taichan: AW MAN!!! but we will never find out what azu-nee’s password is!!! 

azu: guess you’ll all just have to live on wondering what it might be~ 

itarun: gg guys, we tried 

itarun: seeya 

itarun: i need to finish grinding before practice

kazu-PIKO: let’s all msg later, kay??!! this was supes fun!!! gl @ practice!! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ 

no-fun frooch: Alright, everyone off their phones now! Let’s get a move on! 

settsaur: ok boomer 

no-fun frooch: If you call me that one more time, you’re going to be cleaning the bathrooms for a month! 

director: c’mon sakyo, you better get off to practice too

no-fun frooch: .. Right. See you there. 

settsaur: heh, he’s totally whipped 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well~ i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little crack fic!!! :) i look forward to writing the next one!! thank you a bunch for reading!
> 
> just an fyi incase anyone was wondering~ the spellings of their nicknames are based on the official en translation! their nicknames will probably end up changing throughout the fic though- so if i spelled anything wrong, i am sorry!


	2. Log 2

kazu-PIKO: HEYA EVERYONE!!! o(^▽^)o

kazu-PIKO: u all totes have to check this out!!! 

kazu-PIKO: [insert tweeter link here]

itarun: u know it’s 1:30AM, right? no one is awake 

kazu-PIKO: u r! 

itarun: good point

itarun: alright, let’s see what u sent

itarun: oh- 

itarun: u found our tweeter fanbase

itarun: i found this a while ago too and since then nothing has ever really been the same

tsumutsumu: I really shouldn’t be this surprised that you two are up so late 

tsumutsumu: What’s going on?

kazu-PIKO: WOAH! it’s tsumutsumu!!!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ YAY!

itarun: what r u doing up? 

tsumutsumu: I just couldn’t sleep.. and I heard my phone vibrating so I checked it out

tsumutsumu: And here we are now

itarun: well u should go back to trying to sleep again bc u dont want to see this

tsumutsumu: What don’t I want to see?

kazu-PIKO: click the link i sent!!! 

tsumutsumu: The link.. 

tsumutsumu: Where is that?

tsumutsumu: Oh! Nevermind, I found it

tsumutsumu: It won’t let me open the link because I don’t have the Tweeter app? 

tsumutsumu: What should I do?

kazu-PIKO: remember how i taught u to dl apps?? 

tsumutsumu: Right! Just give me a minute

massun: stop talking, i was dreaming about the director and my phone woke me up

kazu-PIKO: MASSUN! (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ

massun: im leaving

kazu-PIKO: NO WAIT! at least check out what i sent first!! 

massun: ugh 

tsumutsumu: Okay, I downloaded the app 

itarun: otsu

tsumutsumu: Do I have to make an account?

kazu-PIKO: yep!!! it’s supes easy!!! dont worry abt ur layout or anything! u just need an email and a password and ur in! 

tsumtsumu: Right… okay, one second

massun: this is stupid 

massun: no one on here even ships me with the director!! 

kazu-PIKO: but ppl love u massun!!! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ ur supes popular!! 

massun: it only matters if the director loves me 

itarun: F 

tsumutsumu: Okay, I finished

kazu-PIKO: click the link again!! 

tsumutsumu: Ah.. um, what am I looking at?

kazu-PIKO: our fans!!! 

tsumutsumu: These are our fans? 

itarun: scary, right? 

tsumutsumu: Ahaha.. well, they’re not scary. I mean, I appreciate that they’re our fans and all, but..

tsumutsumu: I don’t really understand.. why is everyone barking?

itarun: it’s how they show their love

tsumutsumu: Ah.. I see

tsumutsumu: I think

ronron: IT IS LIKE HOW YOU WOULD BARK SINCE YOU LOVE ACTING SO MUCH

kazu-PIKO: RONRON!! ヾ(･д･ヾ)

itarun: have u been here the whole time? 

ronron: IT IS A SECRET~ 

massun: stop talking in caps

ronron: WHY WOULD I DO THAT? CAPS SEQUELS EXCITEMENT! AND I AM EXCITED! 

itarun: equals 

ronron: YES! 

tsumutsumu: I have a question.. what is this shipping thing?

kazu-PIKO: OH! it’s when u rlly want 2 ppl to get together, so u ship them!! 

itarun: dont keep looking into that

itarun: save urself before it’s too late

tsumutsumu: So.. that’s why there’s art of Raphael and Michael kissing here? 

itarun: it’s too late

itarun: no going back now

massun: the only ship that matters is me x the director

kazu-PIKO: yepp!!! ppl ship ur characters together!! 

tsumutsumu: People have a lot of different ships on here 

tsumutsumu: There’s even ships between characters that weren’t even in the same play 

kazu-PIKO: yepp!

tsumutsumu: Oh.. oh my, this is uh, very explicit

itarun: oof insta kill

kazu-PIKO: press F for tsumutsumu

tsumutsumu: I got past that stuff.. but now I’m seeing a lot of talk about Omi-kun’s and Tasuku’s um.. 

tsumutsumu: .. I don’t really want to say it

itarun: oh u found the tiddy talk

itarun: RIP 

itarun: twt ppl are thirsty and horny af

kazu-PIKO: dont u run a big twt account? 

itarun: yeah

itarun: so

itarun: my point stands

massun: im going back to sleep

massun: this site is boring 

massun: the only fan i need is the director

ronron: I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS VERY MUCH! 

itarun: citron fans are cool 

itarun: they’re not as scary as my fans 

itarun: mine are crazy 

kazu-PIKO: ROFL

kazu-PIKO: but itarun! ur like that too! with ur games! 

ronron: YES! U SEND MANY YEN A MONTH ON YOUR GAMES!

itarun: you mean spend

itarun: and im a whale, not a psycho 

itarun: there’s a difference

tsumutsumu: Hm.. am I hallucinating, or is there a couple of accounts named after various accessories we own.. 

kazu-PIKO: LOL ur totes not hallucinating! 

itarun: oh yeah, i participated in that

itarun: it was fun

tsumutsumu: Well, I guess as long as everyone was having fun, it can’t be so bad

kazu-PIKO: that’s the spirit! ヽ( ★ω★)ノ

ronron: EVERYONE SHOULD HAVE FUN! 

itarun: yeah, but it’s too bad ppl end up spending all their time fighting with each other

tsumutsumu: What do they fight about? 

itarun: everything, anything, whatever irks them even the tiniest bit

itarun: it’s like they dont know that they’re on the internet

itarun: one person upsets them and then suddenly it’s game over

tsumutsumu: How much time do you spend on this website, exactly?

itarun: eh, enough

itarun: sometimes it’s fun

kazu-PIKO: i prefer instablam!!! 

tsumutsumu: I think I prefer not being on the internet at all 

tsumutsumu: I’ll be going to sleep now 

tsumutsumu: Thank you for teaching me about Tweeter! Goodnight!

kazu-PIKO: GN!! (｡’▽’｡)♡

ronron: SLEEP WELL! 

itarun: gn

itarun: we’re gonna have to show everyone else tweeter when they’re awake

itarun: i just wanna see their reactions 

kazu-PIKO: ill be sure to show them soon!! ( •⌄• ू )✧

ronron: I WILL TOO! 

itarun: cool

itarun: gtg 

ronron: I BET HE IS GOING TO SCROLL THROUGH TWEETER MORE

kazu-PIKO: haha! ur totes right! i think ill go back to insta! seeya ronron! Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ

ronron: IT IS I, WHO WILL BE SEEING YOU, KAZU! 

kazu-PIKO: good one, ronron! (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ ttyl! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are or were ever apart of a3twt, you probably understood this chapter very well xD im on there! come find me @ [sakyofcker69](https://twitter.com/sakyofcker69) ! 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this chapter! :) thank u for reading!


	3. Log 3

taichan: helloooo!!! (^o^)/ anyone online?

settsaur: hey taichi

taichan: ban-chan!!! 

settsaur: don’t be so excited, we literally saw each other five minutes ago in the kitchen

taichan: we did!! 

taichan: speaking of that! are u okay, ban-chan? u seemed kinda angry today

settsaur: eh? how so?

taichan: well.. when u went over to the fridge, u grabbed juza-san’s pudding cup really violently.. it was scary

settsaur: tch.. well that bastard deserves no pudding cups

taichan: did u and juza-san get into a fight today?

settsaur: not today

taichan: then, do you just hate his pudding cups?

settsaur: no

sakusaku: good morning! ✲

taichan: GM!! 

settsaur: hey sakuya

sakusaku: hm banri-kun.. are you maybe upset about that thing kazunari-san was showing you earlier?

taichan: 0.0 what did u see?? 

settsaur: ….

taichan: WHAT WAS IT?? 0.0

sakusaku: is it okay if i tell him, banri-kun?

settsaur: .. whatever, everyone is gonna find out anyways since kazunari knows

sakusaku: well.. basically, kazunari-san showed banri-kun that some of our fans ship his characters with juza-kun’s characters

sakusaku: like luciano and lansky from autumn troupe’s first play

taichan: ooooooooooo 

taichan: now i see! 

taichan: that’s why u were taking ur anger out on his pudding cup!

settsaur: i fucking hate it

settsaur: of all people, why am i shipped with him??? 

taichan: anyone shipped with ban-chan is lucky!! ban-chan is the coolest!!! 

settsaur: that bastard hyodo doesnt deserve to be lucky

sakusaku: it’s okay, banri-kun, it’s not like it’s real anyways

sakusaku: you don’t know the people who ship those characters, right? so you can pretend it never happened!

itarun: yo i heard talk about luciano x lansky

settsaur: tch,, fuck off taruchi

itarun: heh 

itarun: sounds like someone is bothered by the thought of romance with juza

settsaur: ‘course i am!! why wouldnt i be??? 

settsaur: wouldnt u be pissed if u found out someone shipped u or one of ur characters with.. idk citron?? 

itarun: nah, doesn't bother me

sakusaku: hm.. im not really sure i would be bothered by it either 

taichan: i would be honored!!!! ＼（＾▽＾）／ i wanna have lots of fans who ship my characters! 

azu: fufu~ it sounds to me like banri is bothered for a different reason~

settsaur: wtf

itarun: surprise attack

taichan: AZUMA-SAN! 

itarun: i think azuma-san just unlocked a secret route

settsaur: no, no one unlocked any secret routes and there’s no other reasons for me to hate this

taichan: what other reason were u thinking, azuma-san??? 

sakusaku: hm.. maybe you shouldn’t say it

taichan: you know what it is???? 

sakusaku: i don’t know for sure.. but i have a guess

taichan: (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟim the only one who doesnt know!!! 

settsaur: u all better keep your mouths shut

settsaur: dont u dare suggest what i think ur about to

azu: looks like i dont even have to suggest it at all~

settsaur: ….

itarun: u dont, it’s pretty obvious

itarun: i think everyone knows but u

taichan: AND ME!

itarun: and taichi

itarun: even sakuya knows, and he is the most innocent, pure flower ever placed upon this earth

sakusaku: ahah.. well i only know because citron-san pointed it out to me one night 

itarun: ofc juza has no idea either

azu: maybe we should ping him right now~

settsaur: dont

azu: fufu, just teasing~

sakusaku: can’t he just go back and read this chat? 

settsaur: he wont.. he’s at a dessert shop today 

sakusaku: ah, so he’ll be too focused on that 

taichan: I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON!!! 

azu: you will know soon enough

settsaur: what’s that supposed to mean?

itarun: u need to play another level to unlock that info

settsaur: the fuck..

settsaur: are u two conspiring or something??

itarun: we’re not, but we should be

itarun: ill form an alliance with your guild, azuma-san

azu: i am truly honored

settsaur: you two better not fucking do anything.. 

settsaur: and stop thinking what ur thinking right now!!! 

settsaur: it’s not true!

settsaur: you’re all goddamn delusional 

taichan: WHAT ARE THEY THINKING 

omimi: alright guys, that’s probably enough teasing, don’t you think?

itarun: oof mom’s here

settsaur: the fuck.. please tell me u arent in the same boat as these guys, omi

omimi: well…

settsaur: oh for fucks sake, im outta here

omimi: you should really watch your language

itarun: yeah, sakuya is in this chat

itarun: dont taint him with your dirty tongue

itarun: ah shit that sounds wrong

itarun: def lost a life for that comment

sakusaku: don’t worry about it, itaru-san :) 

itarun: so pure

itarun: so sweet

itarun: roll for my gacha later please

sakusaku: sure!

taichan: WHY WONT ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON

azu: just keep an eye on this chat very closely~ 

omimi: don’t do anything too meddlesome.. 

azu: fufu, but of course not 

omimi: that was not reassuring at all

itarun: dw, im sure we picked the route with a good ending this time

sakusaku: this time?

itarun: ah, well, last time i picked the wrong route

itarun: i got a wii remote thrown at my head

taichan: by ban-chan?

itarun: yeah

itarun: he called me a stinky gamer too

itarun: which is true.. but

itarun: i was still offended

itarun: no one seems to think i shower

itarun: i only dont shower on the weekends.. i have to shower during the week since i have a job and all

itarun: and my BO really isnt at a high level even when i dont shower

itarun: the only problem i have is that i dont eat much when i game

itarun: which isnt even a problem since i do have kamekichi bring me protein bars and stuff

itarun: my health bar isnt as low as everyone seems to think it is

itarun: it’s like.. almost half full

itarun: probably

itarun: wait, is anyone even listening anymore?

itarun: hello?

itarun: damn

itarun: KO

itarun: guess ill just go game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for reading!!! i hope ur enjoying :)


	4. Log 4

mukkun: i saw the most romantic thing today!! ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

hisohiso: were marshmallows involved?

mukkun: i didnt see any :(

hisohiso: oh

mukkun: there didnt need to be any though!!

mukkun: it was just pure, perfect romance!

tsuzuroon: i dont actually think mikage-san is going to ask what happened.. so i will

tsuzuroon: what did you see?

mukkun: i was walking home with yuki-kun when i heard a shout 

mukkun: so i looked and i saw there was this girl who tripped over something and fell! it looked like she sprained her ankle pretty bad.. 

mukkun: but anyways! she was with this guy who immediately got down on his knees to make sure she was okay! 

mukkun: you could really see how concerned he was for her ♡

mukkun: but that’s not all!

mukkun: when she tried to stand, i think she was in pain, so the guy swept her right off her feet! just like a prince!

mukkun: then he carried her over to a nearby ice cream shop and bought her some to help her feel better! 

mukkun: after that, he picked her up again and whisked her away~ they looked so in love!

hisohiso: sounds like you were stalking them

tsuzuroon: where was yuki for all of this

yukki: as soon as his eyes started sparkling, i left

mukkun: you should’ve stayed to witness the whole thing! it was like watching a shoujo manga right in front of my eyes! ♡

mukkun: i wish more of our plays had romance like that!

tsuzuroon: eh? you mean you haven't picked up on the subtle gay undertones i write into almost every show?

hisohiso: i have

yukki: wait- have you seriously been doing that on purpose?? 

tsuzuroon: absolutely

yukki: i thought that was just our actors making it gayer.. 

tsuzuroon: well, they help 

mukkun: i see it too!! ♡ i love it! 

mukkun: but it would be beautiful if we had a true romance play, you know? 

tsuzuroon: i dont think real romance fits into the cards of any of the troupes… 

tsuzuroon: except maybe winter.. 

tsuzuroon: but even so, i doubt our actors would want to go along with it 

yukki: gross

hisohiso: no

tsuzuroon: see?

mukkun: i would do it! 

tsuzuroon: you’re the exception, muku 

tsuzuroon: i wouldnt even do it 

mukkun: :(

tsuzuroon: there’s just no need to go all out with the romance, what i put in is just enough to keep the audience hooked and allow them to decide for themselves if the characters are like that or not

mukkun: but romance is beautiful!!! 

mukkun: and our actors are so beautiful too!! 

mukkun: if we wrote a romance, it would be a huge hit!!

yukki: i wouldnt watch it

hisohiso: would it have marshmallows in it?

mukkun: it could!!

hisohiso: … marshmallows

mukkun: i have a great idea!! let’s write a play right now!

tsuzuroon: eh?? 

yukki: absolutely not

mukkun: i dont mean a whole script! i mean just a summary of a romance play! 

mukkun: then tsuzuru-san could see how great it would be!

yukki: .. 

mukkun: or we could not… i know my ideas are as horrible as a wet piece of lettuce abandoned on the sidewalk and trampled on by a high school track team

yukki: no one ever said that!

mukkun: :(

tsuzuroon: alright fine.. it’s not like it’s ever going to become a real script anyways

mukkun: (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

mukkun: it should take place in a kingdom!

mukkun: or a high school!

mukkun: or a high school in a kingdom!

yukki: this is just gonna end up being a shoujo manga

tsuzuroon: how about we change it up a bit? let’s have it take place in a fictional land, called..

hisohiso: marshmallow land

tsuzuroon: perfect

tsuzuroon: it takes place in marshmallow land 

mukkun: let’s make one of the characters a tsundere! 

tsuzuroon: alright- so we have a tsundere protag who.. is striving to become the best at the chubby bunny challenge in the land

hisohiso: chubby bunny.. ? 

yukki: it’s this stupid challenge where you shove as many marshmallows as you can in your cheeks 

mukkun: and you have to say chubby bunny everytime you do!

tsuzuroon: and you cant chew any of the marshmallows 

hisohiso: lots of marshmallows..

hisohiso: i wanna try

tsuzuroon: dont do it unsupervised, you might choke

yukki: he’ll just end up eating all the marshmallows

tsuzuroon: ah yeah… probably

tsuzuroon: anyways, our protag thinks he’s really good at the chubby bunny challenge, but his father is actually way better than he is and he wants to beat him

mukkun: who will he fall in love with?? (╯✧∇✧)╯

tsuzuroon: hm.. a guy who hates the chubby bunny challenge and thinks it’s a stupid waste of time

yukki: which it is

tsuzuroon: this guy works at a supermarket and our protag goes in to buy tons of marshmallows for practice

tsuzuroon: the guy, who is checking him out at the counter, almost immediately knows that our protag is doing the chubby bunny challenge and is appalled 

tsuzuroon: he’s got a sharp tongue, so he makes a nasty comment and kinda gets into it with our protag

tsuzuroon: they end up parting as enemies, but meet again later on at the same supermarket and get into the same fight again

tsuzuroon: our protag decides to never go back to that supermarket just so he can avoid seeing uh.. let’s call the other character..

hisohiso: marsh

tsuzuroon: uh okay, marsh

tsuzuroon: but a few days later, our protag is walking through a park on his way to a chubby bunny competition where he finds marsh looking all beat up, sitting on the ground next to a tree

mukkun:（○□○）

tsuzuroon: even though he hates marsh, our protag approaches him and asks if he’s alright

tsuzuroon: marsh, who was looking really defeated and upset, immediately puts on an act and starts snapping at our protag, calling him “one of them” 

tsuzuroon: they end up fighting, of course, but in this fight, marsh reveals that he gets bullied by people who believe in chubby bunny supremacy, people like our protag

tsuzuroon: this would be a very emotional scene.. which probably doesnt fit super well with the theme because after we dubbed this place ‘marshmallow land’ and i decided it would be about a guy who does the chubby bunny challenge, i thought it would be all comedy

tsuzuroon: but my muse did not take me in that direction

mukkun: keep going!! im invested!! this is beautiful! 

hisohiso: it’s got marshmallows in it.. i like it

yukki: ….

tsuzuroon: alright so.. our protag is pretty appalled that people who love the chubby bunny challenge would look down on others who dont

tsuzuroon: he doesnt go to his competition that day, and instead.. in the most tsundere way possible, of course, asks marsh to hang out with him

tsuzuroon: he wants to prove that not all chubby bunny lovers are like the guys who beat marsh up

tsuzuroon: they end up spending time together and actually enjoying it.. but it’s not like all of marsh’s struggles end there

tsuzuroon: he still gets tormented by the chubby bunny supremacy guys- until one day when our protag happens to stumble upon marsh getting bullied and steps up 

tsuzuroon: our protag isnt a very strong dude, so he ends up getting beat up too, especially because he’s one of the top chubby bunny champion contenders and these guys want to take out the competition 

tsuzuroon: they also dont get why someone who clearly loves chubby bunny would defend a loser who hates it

tsuzuroon: marsh is absolutely shocked our protag would go through such lengths to try and protect him, and the two end up in another emotional scene, sitting near a tree, while marsh reveals to our protag why he hates the chubby bunny challenge in the first place

tsuzuroon: he weaves a tale of when he was younger and all his friends were doing it for the first time, so of course he tried too and ended up being sent to the hospital because it turns out.. he’s allergic to marshmallows

hisohiso: what a horrible life to have to live

tsuzuroon: so he came to resent the chubby bunny challenge and everyone who did it because he never could, and because those who could do it started looking down upon him 

tsuzuroon: our protag is feeling pretty sad while listening to this, but he tells marsh that he doesnt think he’s any less of a person for not being able to participate in the land’s most treasured ritual 

tsuzuroon: at some point during this scene, they end up holding hands 

yukki: i bet you any amount of money that muku is crying right now

mukkun: of course i am!!!! how are you not??? 

yukki: i have no soul

mukkun: untrue!!! ive seen you cry before!

yukki: …

tsuzuroon: anyways.. 

tsuzuroon: the final scene is gonna be during our protag’s championship competition, which he goes to feeling much anger and resentment for the chubby bunny community

tsuzuroon: he almost wants to not participate until he spots marsh in the crowd gathered to watch the competition

tsuzuroon: so he does his absolute best and ends up coming in first place 

tsuzuroon: when he accepts his prize, he makes a big speech about how there’s no reason to look down upon those who dont participate in chubby bunny and that this land needs to make some serious changes, and as the chubby bunny champion, he would be encouraging inclusiveness for all, including those who dont like the chubby bunny challenge

tsuzuroon: of course, marsh is touched by this and at the end, after all is said and done, our protag finds marsh and puts his championship sash over his shoulders and then.. they kiss 

tsuzuroon: the end.

mukkun: HTAT WAS SO BEUTFIOSDLL 

mukkun: I LOVEDKFJ IT 

tsuzuroon: uh thanks? i thought it was pretty stupid.. but i guess if someone liked it

yukki: it was stupid

yukki: but i guess it had some potential

hisohiso: ..marshmallows

hisohiso: i want to eat marshmallows in a play

tsuzuroon: well.. originally i thought my romance play idea would be for winter troupe, but after deciding on the two main characters, i ended up thinking it would be a better fit for summer

mukkun: REALLY??? 

tsuzuroon: yeah.. i mean, the whole setting was pretty comedic and the main characters were loosely based off of uh.. maybe i shouldnt say it

yukki: … gross 

yukki: you better not say it 

yukki: in fact, just shut up right now and let’s pretend this never ever happened

yukki: if i ever hear anything about this fake play from any of you.. 

yukki: well you just wait and see 

yukki: nothing good will happen

mukkun: dont worry, yuki-kun! this will be our little secret! 

tsuzuroon: yeah, honestly i dont want anyone to know an idea that involved the chubby bunny challenge and marshmallow land ever came out of my mind anyways

tsuzuroon: it might ruin my career

hisohiso: im going to sleep.. to dream of marshmallow land

yukki: im going to bleach my eyes so i can pretend i never read this 

mukkun: i think.. ill go cry some more before reading another shoujo!! im still not over this yet!

tsuzuroon: see you guys

azu: fufu~ looks like we have another quest to complete, itaru

itarun: guess so

itarun: and the level of difficulty increased too

azu: we may need to bring in additional party members

itarun: i better start grinding so we have enough slots to add another member

azu: i will do the same~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys remember the chubby bunny challenge?? or am i just old??
> 
> anyways~ i hope you're enjoying this fic so far!! thanks for reading :) all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. Log 5

omimi: alright guys, it’s movie night tonight

omimi: we should decide what we’re going to watch now so we don’t have to spend any time talking about it later

tax: talking? don’t you mean arguing?

tenten: im pretty sure we fought for an hour and a half last week about whether we should watch a drama or an action movie

tax: and then it took another hour to decide which movie to watch

tax: i left after the first 15 minutes of argument, but i came back downstairs about 2 hours later and you guys had literally just started watching the hunger games 

tenten: … i wanted to watch a documentary

no-fun frooch: I would’ve enjoyed a documentary as well, but that got eliminated in the first three minutes of argument.

omimi: you certainly looked like you enjoyed the hunger games anyways though, sakyo-san 

no-fun frooch: Any movie is a good way to learn, especially one with themes that might resemble an Autumn troupe play.

sumi: we should watch a movie about triangles!! 

tax: those dont exist

sumi: not true!

sumi: look!

sumi: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1187064/

tax: look at that, it’s actually called ‘triangle’

tenten: this is a horror movie.. 

tenten: let’s not watch it

sumi: ):

tax: you know sumeragi can’t handle those, it’s probably best we watch something else

tenten: NOT TRUE! 

tenten: im not scared or anything!! 

tenten: i could totally watch it!

tenten: i just know movies really well, and this one doesnt look that good!! 

tenten: no other reason!

omimi: how about we watch an animated movie tonight? we havent watched one of those in a while

no-fun frooch: I have nothing against that.

tax: an animated movie.. well, voice acting is very important so i think it would be a good experience

no-fun frooch: Agreed.

tenten: i havent seen shrek yet, can we watch that?

kazu-PIKO: U HAVEN’T SEEN SHREK????????? (๑°o°๑)

kazu-PIKO: pls tell me ur just messin with us tenten

tenten: im not, i really havent seen it

tenten: why? is that a big deal?

kazu-PIKO: OFC IT IS!!! 

kazu-PIKO: shrek is a classic!! 

tenten: eh? but it’s just a kids movie?

kazu-PIKO: JUST A KIDS MOVIE???? 

kazu-PIKO: tenten…

tax: did miyoshi get summoned by the mention of shrek?

kazu-PIKO: OFC! 

**[kazu-PIKO changed tenten’s nickname to shrek virgin]**

shrek virgin: HEY! 

shrek virgin: why did you do that?!?

kazu-PIKO: the world needs to know of your offense, tenten (｡•́︿•̀｡)

shrek virgin: is shrek really that important?

kazu-PIKO: YES!

no-fun frooch: Shrek is actually a fairly exceptional movie.

tax: i cant disagree

omimi: i enjoyed it too

shrek virgin: YOU’VE ALL SEEN IT??

no-fun frooch: A few times actually.

no-fun frooch: Only the first two are worthwhile, but you might as well watch 3 and 4 just to complete the series.

shrek virgin: seriously?? how good can it be??

kazu-PIKO: just listen to this

kazu-PIKO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_jWHffIx5E

kazu-PIKO: you will understand

omimi: it’s a western song.. but it’s definitely a great one

kazu-PIKO: some may even say a masterpiece

tax: sometimes tsumugi sings that in the shower

no-fun frooch: That was unnecessary to tell us.

shrek virgin: i know this song

kazu-PIKO: you know the song and you still dont understand the beauty of shrek????

shrek virgin: well, i havent seen the movie

shrek virgin: that’s why

sumi: if we’re not gonna watch a movie about triangles, i think we should show tenma shrek 

shrek virgin: seriously??

shrek virgin: what is so good about it?

no-fun frooch: Well, overall, it’s quite a well put together movie. Good pacing, great voice acting, catchy soundtrack, interesting and well-developed characters, well timed comedy. But of course, that’s just the overarching view of it. If you dive deeper into the themes of the movie, you’ll see that it actually has a good message that is made for both younger and older audiences. And that’s just the first movie. Personally, I believe the second movie is even better than the first. 

shrek virgin: wow… you sure are passionate about shrek

kazu-PIKO: well who isnt?? it’s totes one of the best movies ever created!!!

kazu-PIKO: a cinematic masterpiece!! 

omimi: even if you’re not looking at all that deep stuff, it’s a fun family film

tax: since you’re in the film industry, im actually surprised you havent watched it

shrek virgin: i never had too much time to watch other people’s movies… 

sumi: we gotta change that!!! 

kazu-PIKO: YEAH! ⌒°(ᴖ◡ᴖ)°⌒

kazu-PIKO: we will show tenten all the movies he has missed out on!! 

kazu-PIKO: starting with shrek!

aririn: I heard there was talk of Shrek in here~

shrek virgin: SERIOUSLY??? ANOTHER ONE??

aririn: Shrek virgin… 

aririn: You do not mean to tell me.. 

aririn: That you have not seen Shrek?!

shrek virgin: …. 

aririn: My, my, this is a tragedy!

aririn: I feel a poem being brought on by this tragedy! 

aririn: The carrot haired actor ~ Always on the screen ~ Has not looked upon it to see ~ The world’s most layered ogre ~ Darkness sets upon thee

shrek virgin: why does it sound like you just cursed me or something.. 

tax: i still cant believe you’re a published poet

kazu-PIKO: dont worry!! we’re gonna watch it tonight!! he wont be a sinner much longer!

shrek virgin: seriously?! is it that much of a sin? 

sumi: the gravest one 

shrek virgin: this better be the best movie ive ever seen

no-fun frooch: Since you’re a professional actor, I assume you’ll be able to appreciate it, even if you don’t particularly like it. 

shrek virgin: i still cant believe you’ve watched it and like it that much… 

no-fun frooch: It was purely for research.

shrek virgin: you said you’ve seen it multiple times ?? 

no-fun frooch: Like I said, research. 

kazu-PIKO: frooch totes relates to the movie too!!! 

tax: huh.. i never thought about that, but it makes sense

kazu-PIKO: right!!?

no-fun frooch: … 

shrek virgin: isnt shrek about a big green ogre?? 

sumi: it’s about more than that!! 

aririn: Truly! Shrek is a film focused on someone who has been outcast from society for being different. 

no-fun frooch: It allows us two different perspectives on what it’s like for someone who isn’t and will never be considered ‘normal.’ One of those who accepts their position and outcasts themself further, and another who refuses to accept they’re different and strives to fit in. 

kazu-PIKO: it’s supes relatable for pretty much anyone who has ever felt that way!! 

kazu-PIKO: i dont wanna spoil it for u tenten, but after u watch it, we can totes have a good discussion abt why so many ppl relate to it! even our favorite yakuza!

no-fun frooch: Don’t bring me into your conversations. 

kazu-PIKO: u can join in! 

no-fun frooch: … We’ll see.

tax: im not sure sakyo-san can deny an opportunity to discuss a movie

sumi: i wanna come too!!

kazu-PIKO: ‘course sumi!! i want u there! ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧

sumi: YAY! 

omimi: so it looks like we have come to a final decision about a movie pretty quickly this time

no-fun frooch: Thank goodness.

kazu-PIKO: forreal!! last time, settsaur threw a potato at hyodle ‘cuz he didnt wanna watch an action movie!

tax: i think nanao ended up crying too

no-fun frooch: What a pain.

shrek virgin: why did banri-san have a potato?

aririn: It was a gift from my wonderful self!

shrek virgin: why were you gifting people potatoes? 

aririn: One of my lovely fans gave me a basket of them~ I thought I would share the joy with my beloved friends!

tax: your joy almost gave hyodo a black eye 

omimi: and broke a picture frame… 

no-fun frooch: Broke what picture frame?

no-fun frooch: I didn’t hear about that?

no-fun frooch: How much did that frame cost?

no-fun frooch: Who is replacing it?

kazu-PIKO: uhoh! 0.0 we’ve been exposed! abort! 

omimi: aha.. whoops

omimi: don’t worry, ill pay for the frame 

kazu-PIKO: thanks mom!! 

shrek virgin: omi-san to the rescue

no-fun frooch: You children need to be more careful! If this happens again, who knows what else you might break? I don’t even want to think about what would happen if you hit something more expensive than a picture frame! And Arisugawa, you shouldn’t be handing out potatoes to irresponsible children! Someone is going to get hurt if you do foolish things like that! We don’t have the funds to cover replacement costs for every little thing that breaks here! It’s damn ridiculous. If I find out any of you have broken other things, you’re all in for it! I’ll have you all using your allowances to cover the expenses! 

no-fun frooch: Now all of you, get back to studying or working or something productive instead of sitting around on your technology all day! 

tax: .. aren’t you on your computer or your phone right now? 

no-fun frooch: Only to scold you people! 

tax: hm… well, i need to go anyways

tax: ill see you all at movie night as long as arisugawa doesnt bring potatoes again

kazu-PIKO: SEEYA FRIENDS!! ҉*\\( ‘ω’ )/*҉ I TOTES CANT WAIT TO WATCH SHREK WITH YOU ALL! TTYL!

shrek virgin: bye

sumi: BYE BYE!! 

omimi: i hope everyone enjoys the rest of their day

omimi: dinner will be ready by 7 tonight

aririn: Farewell! I look forward to our viewing of Shrek! 

no-fun frooch: I’ve got my eyes on you all… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you have all seen shrek >.> if you haven't GO WATCH! shrek is truly beautiful- like kazu said, a cinematic masterpiece! 
> 
> thank u a bunch for reading!! kudos and comments are all appreciated :)
> 
> ps; i apologize the links dont work, html was giving me a really hard time so i just decided to stop trying with them sldfkgjdf
> 
> pps; if there's anything you guys want to see the bois do, feel free to request it!!! :D


	6. Log 6

aririn: I have decided to declare today a national holiday!

tax: pretty sure you can’t just decide when a national holiday is

no-fun frooch: You can’t.

aririn: Rules do not apply to those gifted by the arts~

no-fun frooch: Rules apply to everyone. Especially those “gifted by the arts.”

tsumutsumu: Why are the gifted placed under stricter rules?

no-fun frooch: Because look at the gifted idiots we have in this dorm.

no-fun frooch: Arisugawa and Miyoshi in particular 

tax: good point

azu: oh dear, sakyo-kun~ they’re just a bit more creative than the rest of us

no-fun frooch: The word ‘totes’ is not creative, it’s stupid.

tax: i think ive heard arisugawa say ‘noodly noodles’ at least ten times since i met him… and i really dont think that’s creative either

aririn: Neither of you understand the absolute genius it takes to come up with such artistic phrases! 

no-fun frooch: No, that’s not it.

aririn: ANYWAYS! Shall we get back to my national holiday announcement!

hisohiso: no

hisohiso: and stop reading your texts out loud

hisohiso: you’re too loud

aririn: I know you cherish my most endearing voice, dear Hisoka-kun~ 

hisohiso: no

aririn: Now! I have declared today to be-

aririn: Adults-Only Chatroom Day!!!

taichan: EH???? so i cant stay in the chatroom today???

aririn: As much as I adore you, you have not quite reached the age of adulthood

aririn: I cannot allow your young eyes to be exposed to what may be discussed here today!

tax: you make it sound like we’re about to discuss porn or something.. 

hisohiso: isnt this a public groupchat? 

aririn: I have said it shall be so, so therefore, it shall be so!! 

no-fun frooch: That isn’t how this works at all. 

no-fun frooch: What is the purpose of having an adults-only chatroom day anyways?

aririn: To discuss topics that the fledglings of Mankai would not quite understand just yet!

tax: that can mean anything from sex to taxes

taichan: /GASP/

taichan: TASUKU-SAN SAID THE S WORD!!

tax: do you even know what that word means?

taichan: um… 

taichan: no……

tax: good

taichan: ˓˓(ᑊᘩᑊ⁎)

no-fun frooch: Alright, that’s enough of this nonsense. We are not having an ‘adults-only’ groupchat day in a public groupchat. This is supposed to be safe for all ages, and I don’t want to risk exposing any of the younger ones to the nasty things you people are thinking about. Especially you, Yukishiro

azu: fufu~ who ever said i was thinking about nasty things?

tax: no one has to say it in order for everyone to know

azu: you should know, im quite pure

tax: yeah okay, and i can fly 

itarun: ya’ll 

itarun: just watch this

**[itarun created a chatroom]**

**[itarun named the chatroom ‘p0rnhub’]**

**[itarun added no-fun frooch to the chatroom]**

**[itarun added aririn to the chatroom]**

**[itarun added tsumutsumu to the chatroom]**

**[itarun added hisohiso to the chatroom]**

**[itarun added azu to the chatroom]**

**[itarun added tax to the chatroom]**

**[itarun invited omimi to the chatroom]**

**[itarun invited ronron to the chatroom]**

**[itarun invited director to the chatroom]**

itarun: ta-da

itarun: achievement unlocked - create 21+ gc 

tsumutsumu: Ah, I see… so I can switch between the main chatroom and this one just by clicking the name of it on the side of the screen

itarun: otsu tsumugi

tax: speaking of the name of this chatroom..

tax: seriously?

itarun: what? we’re all adults here

tax: do you really count as an adult?

itarun: i unlocked that achievement when i got a full time job 

tax: but you got that job specifically to fund your bad gaming habits

itarun: touche

itarun: shit, im being scolded for being on my phone during practice

itarun: seeya 

aririn: Marvelous!!! A chatroom that the eyes of the young shall not look upon!! 

no-fun frooch: Am I in the right chat now?

no-fun frooch: The other one went quiet after Chigasaki joined.. 

tsumutsumu: It took me a minute to figure it out too 

tax: you’re both in the right place

azu: yes~ welcome to p0rnhub 

no-fun frooch: What a foul name.. 

no-fun frooch: How do you change the name of a chat?? 

no-fun frooch: It’s already ridiculous that this exists, but it’s extra horrible because of this inappropriate name.

no-fun frooch: Chat name change.

no-fun frooch: Change name of chat.

no-fun frooch: Chatroom name.

tax: … are you trying to change the chatroom name right now?

no-fun frooch: Clearly!

no-fun frooch: Change chat name to ‘Chatroom’

no-fun frooch: Chatroom name to ‘Chatroom’

no-fun frooch: Chatroom name change to ‘Chatroom’

no-fun frooch: Clearly this is not working! Is anyone going to help me?

azu: fufu~ i would, but this is pretty entertaining to watch

tsumutsumu: I don’t know how to… 

tax: ill fix it

**[tax named the chatroom ‘The Chat’]**

no-fun frooch: That is much better.

azu: also much more boring~ let me fix that

**[azu named the chatroom ‘Actors of the Night’]**

no-fun frooch: Yukishiro…

tax: id rather not be an ‘actor of the night’

**[tax named the chatroom ‘Room’]**

azu: where is your creativity, tasuku? 

azu: we’re technically all artists here~ our chatrooms should reflect such

**[azu named the chatroom ‘S &M’]**

no-fun frooch: NO.

azu: fufufu~

tax: dear god

**[tax named the chatroom ‘DON’T Change it Again, Yukishiro’]**

azu: now, now, since when have i ever been one to follow the rules?

tax: don’t do it

**[azu named the chatroom ‘Azuma’s Angels’]**

tax: i hate this

no-fun frooch: Knock if off, both of you! 

no-fun frooch: You’re acting like children! 

no-fun frooch: This is supposed to be an ‘adults-only’ group chat, but this is even more childish than the other one!

**[azu named the chatroom ‘Daddy Sakyo’]**

no-fun frooch: NO!

no-fun frooch: Change that right now!

no-fun frooch: I’m not kidding, Yukishiro, change the name!

no-fun frooch: This isn’t funny!

azu: sakyo-kun is so cute when he gets all angry like this~

no-fun frooch: Knock it off!

no-fun frooch: How do I change this damn name!?

no-fun frooch: Takato, change it!

**[tax named the chatroom ‘Stop’]**

no-fun frooch: Now don’t change it again!

**[azu named the chatroom ‘Can’t Stop, Won’t Stop’]**

no-fun frooch: Oh for pete's sake.. 

tsumutsumu: I still don’t understand how to change it..

tax: hold on, ill show you

azu: you two with your lack of knowledge in technology~ so adorable

no-fun frooch: There is nothing adorable about it!

aririn: Ah! I finally got my phone back!

aririn: Hisoka-kun took it and ran off! He’s much too fast for me.

aririn: Luckily, Misumi-kun aided me in my venture to get it back.

aririn: Now I believe the two are conversing with cats outside.

aririn: Hmm.. the current name of this chatroom is peculiar, I think I’ll change it.

no-fun frooch: Oh please, not again.

**[aririn named the chatroom ‘A Haven for Actors over the Age of 21 to Delightfully Chatter about All of their Many Issues and Disturbances]**

no-fun frooch: This might be the worst one yet

tax: this makes it sound like we all have stds or something

azu: it is a very long name too

**[tsumutsumu named the chatroom ‘Orchids’]**

tsumutsumu: It worked!!! 

tax: good job, tsumu

tsumutsumu: :) 

tax: ah.. *tsumugi

tsumutsumu: :(

no-fun frooch: Finally, something not offensive or stupid.

tax: why orchids?

tsumutsumu: They mean ‘Mature Charm’

tsumutsumu: Which I thought was appropriate for an adults-only chat

azu: i think that’s very appropriate, tsumugi 

aririn: I quite like it as well!! Flowers are very poetic, after all! 

no-fun frooch: Don’t change it. 

no-fun frooch: This is perfect.

no-fun frooch: If we have to be in this unnecessary chat, then this is the name we should keep.

tax: i agree

omimi: hey everyone

omimi: sorry i didnt say anything earlier, i was cooking dinner

omimi: which is ready by the way 

omimi: oh wait.. this isnt the main group chat

aririn: Nope!! This is the brand new and very delightful, adults only group chat!! 

aririn: An idea which was birthed from the very brain of the world’s most genius living poet~

omimi: ah okay.. that’s good? i think

no-fun frooch: No, it really isn’t.

omimi: well either way, dinner is ready

omimi: you guys have the advantage of knowing before the others, so come get it while it’s hot

azu: see you all downstairs soon~ 

_ -3AM that night- _

**[itarun named the chatroom ‘p0rnhub’]**

itaru: otsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus~ a new groupchat was born!! im sure many more will be birthed throughout this fic! :)
> 
> thank you all for reading!! all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! i hope ur enjoying so far!


	7. Log 7

hyodle: i bought 8 cups of pudding yesterday and all of them are gone 

hyodle: i only got to eat 3 of them

hyodle: where did the others go 

taichan: this sounds like the start of a math problem!! 

sakusaku: it does! except usually the numbers are much larger

taichan: if this was a textbook, juza-san wouldve bought like 5000 cups of pudding 

tsumutsumu: That reminds me, did you do your math homework, Taichi-kun?

taichan: uhm… 

taichan: yes?

tsumutsumu: Well if that’s so~ I can come check over it now if you want

taichan: WAIT!

taichan: i need a little while.. 

taichan: bye guys

taichan: good luck finding the pudding thief, juza-san

hyodle: @everyone 

yukki: eh? what’s going on?

massun: im really busy watching the director make curry

massun: i dont have time for any of you

sakusaku: curry again tonight.. huh 

sakusaku: that’s okay.. the director makes the best curry anyways

massun: >.> stay away from her

hyodle: i just want to know who took 5 of my pudding cups

settsaur: no one wants your stupid pudding, hyodo

hyodle: obviously someone did

settsaur: you better not think it was me who did this

hyodle: …

settsaur: you fucker! 

settsaur: i dont even like that new flavor of pudding you’ve been buying!

settsaur: get the hell back over to our room and fight me if you’re gonna blame me!

omimi: alright, alright that’s enough boys

**[yukki changed omimi’s nickname to mom]**

mom: oh-

yukki: it was too fitting

mom: well, anyways

mom: no more fighting over this

mom: we’ll help you figure out who took the pudding since no one seems like they want to admit it

itarun: we will be the pudding detectives

taichan: oh! oh! i wanna be sherlock pudding!! 

tsumutsumu: What happened to doing your homework, Sherlock Pudding?

taichan: … math has to wait!

taichan: there’s pudding on the line!

**[kazu-PIKO changed taichan’s nickname to sherlock pudding]**

sherlock pudding: YAY!

kazu-PIKO: i luvs this!!! 

kazu-PIKO: we need a john… 

kazu-PIKO: i think it should be sakusaku!! 

sakusaku: huh?? me?

kazu-PIKO: yeppie! 

**[kazu-PIKO changed sakusaku’s nickname to pudding watson]**

pudding watson: oh wow!

pudding watson: well, ill do my best! 

kazu-PIKO: GL ☆

itarun: ill join in this too

itarun: i want to unlock a new achievement

**[itarun changed their nickname to P]**

mom: why P?

P: u kno.. like L from death note

P: except P for pudding

mom: ah.. i havent watched that

settsaur: fucking weeb

P: i know u watched too

P: in fact

**[P changed settsaur’s nickname to vanilla pudding]**

vanilla pudding: eh?? wtf itaru-san?

P: dont call me by that name here, im only P

vanilla pudding: well why the fuck am i vanilla pudding?

P: u will be helping with this investigation

vanilla pudding: but why vanilla pudding??

P: cuz vanilla pudding is light.. like light yagami

vanilla pudding: i hate u 

P: sucks

vanilla pudding: wait a whole second

vanilla pudding: if im light, doesnt that make me the damn pudding thief?

P: are you >.>

vanilla pudding: NO! i already said before, i dont want hyodo’s shitty pudding! 

hyodle: … it’s not shitty

sherlock pudding: FOCUS PEOPLE! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT CASE TO SOLVE HERE!! 

sherlock pudding: i have a brilliant idea!! hold on one sec!

**[sherlock pudding created a chatroom]**

**[sherlock pudding named the chatroom ‘The Great Pudding Mystery’]**

**[sherlock pudding invited pudding watson to the chatroom]**

**[sherlock pudding invited P to the chatroom]**

**[sherlock pudding invited vanilla pudding to the chatroom]**

sherlock pudding: alright detectives!! 

sherlock pudding: we have a case to solve!!

sherlock pudding: let’s call in our first suspect

vanilla pudding: i cant believe u made a whole new chatroom just for this stupid thing

sherlock pudding: ofc i did!! we gotta find juza-san’s pudding thief! 

P: im ready to unlock a new achievement 

pudding watson: let’s do this! 

pudding watson: we will find who stole juza-kun’s pudding!

sherlock pudding: let’s bring in the first suspect! 

**[sherlock pudding invited massun to the chatroom]**

massun: wtf is this

massun: i already told you im busy

sherlock pudding: we have a few questions to ask you before we can let you off the hook!

**[massun left the chatroom]**

sherlock pudding: WAAA COME BACK!!

sherlock pudding: WE HAVENT QUESTIONED YOU!! :(

P: he doesnt seem like the type who would steal the pudding anyways

pudding watson: yeah.. he probably really was watching the director all day

vanilla pudding: so creepy.. 

sherlock pudding: well! onto the next suspect!

**[sherlock pudding invited tsuzuroon to the chatroom]**

tsuzuroon: huh? what is it?

sherlock pudding: we have a couple of questions to ask you, tsuzuroon…

sherlock pudding: or should i say…

sherlock pudding: TSUZURU MINAGI! 

tsuzuroon: uh.. well, that is my name

tsuzuroon: i dont understand why you had to say it so dramatically

tsuzuroon: who even are you anyways? i dont recongize the nickname

sherlock pudding: i am but the world’s greatest detective!!! 

sherlock pudding: and with me i have my colleagues, pudding watson, P, and vanilla pudding!

pudding watson: hi tsuzuru-kun!

P: sup

vanilla pudding: i hate this

tsuzuroon: what kind of drugs are you guys on right now.. 

sherlock pudding: someone stole our client’s pudding!! and we are here to find out who!

tsuzuroon: someone took juza’s pudding again?

tsuzuroon: why does this happen like every week

tsuzuroon: anyways, it wasnt me

tsuzuroon: i worked all day yesterday and ive been at work all day today 

pudding watson: i can vouch for him, i visited him at work yesterday! 

sherlock pudding: a rock solid alibi! 

sherlock pudding: i guess we have to let you off the hook

tsuzuroon: uh that’s great i think

tsuzuroon: does juza want me to pick up some more pudding for him?

tsuzuroon: i can grab some on the way home from work

sherlock pudding: sorry, only we get to ask the questions here

**[sherlock pudding kicked tsuzuroon from the chatroom]**

sherlock pudding: time to bring in the next suspect! 

**[sherlock pudding invited ronron to the chatroom]**

ronron: HELLO!! 

sherlock pudding: we have a couple of very important questions to ask you…

ronron: OH! GO AHEAD! 

sherlock pudding: what were you doing all day yesterday? 

ronron: I WAS SHOPPING!!

ronron: THE LADIES AT THE STORE WOULD NOT LET ME LEAVE! 

ronron: THEY WANTED TO HEAR STORIES ABOUT MY HOME!

P: i believe him

pudding watson: me too! 

pudding watson: i dont think he has any reason to lie about that!

ronron: I DO NOT TELL LIES! 

vanilla pudding: he probably wouldve just bought hyodo more pudding if he ate them too

sherlock pudding: well then it looks like you are free to go!!! 

sherlock pudding: this time…

ronron: OO! SHERLOCK PUDDING IS VERY WARY! 

P: scary

ronron: YES!

**[sherlock pudding kicked ronron from the chatroom]**

**[sherlock pudding invited shrek virgin to the chatroom]**

sherlock pudding: i see this suspect hasnt watched shrek yet…

shrek virgin: I WATCHED IT! 

shrek virgin: you were there with me!

shrek virgin: it was movie night! 

sherlock pudding: oh yeah!! 

P: since he’s seen shrek, he’s probably innocent

sherlock pudding: very true

sherlock pudding: looks like ur off the hook this time!! 

shrek virgin: uh thanks

**[sherlock pudding kicked shrek virgin from the chatroom]**

**[sherlock pudding invited yukki to the chatroom]**

sherlock pudding: DID YOU STEAL JUZA-SAN’S PUDDING????

**[yukki left the chatroom]**

vanilla pudding: ya know, something tells me that he didnt steal the pudding

P: probably not

pudding watson: guess we should move onto the next person then!

**[sherlock pudding invited mukkun to the chatroom]**

mukkun: hello!

sherlock pudding: we have a couple of questions to ask you regarding a certain person’s pudding…

mukkun: oh yeah :( juchan told me someone ate most of it 

mukkun: he seemed pretty sad about it :(

vanilla pudding: he should be used to it by now, someone eats his pudding every damn week

P: i still think it’s u

vanilla pudding: IT’S NOT ME! 

mukkun: i dont think banri-san would take juchan’s pudding! 

mukkun: it’s more likely that it was me.. since im nothing but a worthless thief who shouldnt ever get one singular cup of pudding in my life

P: no one ever said that about you

pudding watson: i highly doubt you’ve ever stolen a thing in your life!

sherlock pudding: well.. im convinced you are not the culprit 

sherlock pudding: so it looks like you will escape with your life

sherlock pudding: but be careful.. im watching you

mukkun: yes, sherlock pudding-san!! 

mukkun: ill be very careful! 

**[sherlock pudding kicked mukkun from the chatroom]**

P: taichi is really getting into his role

vanilla pudding: yeah, i think we unlocked his inner chuuni

P: otsu taichi

sherlock pudding: let us move onto our next subject then~

**[sherlock pudding invited kazu-PIKO to the chatroom]**

kazu-PIKO: HEYA FAM!! 

P: sup

sherlock pudding: we have reason to believe that you might be the great pudding thief!!

kazu-PIKO: OH! 

kazu-PIKO: COOLIO!

kazu-PIKO: i better tell everyone on insta that im a suspect for a crime!!

sherlock pudding: no! 

sherlock pudding: we must keep the details of this case very secret

sherlock pudding: if word gets out to the public.. who knows what could happen

vanilla pudding: dude, it’s just five cups of pudding

vanilla pudding: they were probably the cheap cups of pudding too

vanilla pudding: relax

sherlock pudding: HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I KNOW THERE IS A THIEF LIVING RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE!!?

vanilla pudding: take a chill pill

pudding watson: dont worry sherlock, we will find the thief! 

sherlock pudding: i certainly hope so, young watson

pudding watson: um.. 

pudding watson: im older than you?

sherlock pudding: shhhh

sherlock pudding: now to question our suspect!

sherlock pudding: where were you all day yesterday?

sherlock pudding: hello?

sherlock pudding: suspect?

vanilla pudding: pretty sure he’s on insta or something rn

P: i dont think he did it anyways

sherlock pudding: i suppose i will trust your judgement..

**[sherlock pudding kicked kazu-PIKO from the chatroom]**

**[sherlock pudding invited sumi to the chatroom]**

sumi: oooo a new chatroom!!

sumi: hellooo!!

sherlock pudding: we have a couple of questions to ask you regarding the theft of some very important pudding that occurred between yesterday and today!

P: he’s using such big words

P: im so proud

vanilla pudding: eh?? 

vanilla pudding: stop acting like his dad

sherlock pudding: so? do you have any information to give us? 

sumi: hmm.. 

sumi: oh!

sumi: i was leaving for my triangle hunt yesterday when i saw juza putting pudding in the fridge!

sumi: when i came back, i think kamekichi was going in there! 

sumi: i dunno if he took pudding or not, but it’s possible

sherlock pudding: OUR FIRST LEAD!

vanilla pudding: it’s a lead that doesnt even make sense

vanilla pudding: how would a bird open the fridge door anyways

P: does anything about this dorm make sense to u

vanilla pudding: …

vanilla pudding: good point 

pudding watson: i guess we need to call kamekichi in here then?

sherlock pudding: indeed!

sherlock pudding: thank you for this valuable information, suspect! we appreciate it!

sumi: np! :) 

**[sherlock pudding kicked sumi from the chatroom]**

sherlock pudding: alright detectives, it’s time to bring in a very important suspect

vanilla pudding: how the hell are we going to bring a bird in here

P: dw, kamekichi has a phone

vanilla pudding: ….

vanilla pudding: im sorry, what?

P: yep

pudding watson: i think ive seen him using it before.. he types pretty fast

vanilla pudding: HE HAS NO FINGERS

vanilla pudding: HE HAS NO HANDS

vanilla pudding: HOW CAN HE TYPE?

P: idk, i guess he unlocked that skill at some point

vanilla pudding: why am i the only sane one here

P: lmaoooo

P: u wish u were sane, buddy

P: im pretty sure as soon as u enter this dorm, ur sanity hops on a train and goes far, far away

P: i mean, look at u, ur nickname is vanilla pudding

vanilla pudding: u named me that

P: u live with a yakuza, a ex-biker gang member, a talking parrot, a triangle hunter, and a dude who literally sleeps with people for a living

P: u get into fights over pudding cups on a weekly basis

P: and u spend most of ur days pining

P: dw, ur just as crazy as the rest of us 

P: otsu

vanilla pudding: hmph 

vanilla pudding: let’s just get this damn stupid investigation overwith already

sherlock pudding: i was wondering when you two children would be done babbling

P: damn he really did get into his role

**[sherlock pudding invited kamekichi to the chatroom]**

kamekichi: AH PERFECT! i have a bone to pick with u guys!

vanilla pudding: seriously..wtf how can you type?? 

kamekichi: WHY DIDNT I GET INVITED TO THE BIG CHATROOM??   
kamekichi: i live in this dorm too, dont i???

sherlock pudding: you must live here if you think it’s alright to go into the fridge and STEAL SOMEONE ELSE’S PUDDING!

kamekichi: steal someone else’s pudding?

kamekichi: i didnt…

kamekichi: oh wait

kamekichi: i did grab a couple of pudding cups from the fridge to bring up to itaru while he was gaming last night

sherlock pudding: WHAT

vanilla pudding: you have got to be kidding me

pudding watson: oh my

P: oh 

P: i forgot abt that

P: i guess kamekichi did bring me some pudding cups.. 

P: i didnt know they were juza’s pudding cups 

P: ah shit, i guess that means im the pudding thief 

vanilla pudding: ironic isnt it?

vanilla pudding: you made me light yagami probably thinking i was guilty

vanilla pudding: but now it looks like L is really kira

P: press F for me 

P: looks like i have to start this route over

kamekichi: stop being weebs and invite me to the main groupchat

kamekichi: kamekichi out

**[kamekichi left the chatroom]**

sherlock pudding: well it looks like our mystery is solved!! 

sherlock pudding: good work team! 

sherlock pudding: ill be sure our perp gets swift, and appropriate justice!

P: eh?

P: u dont have to go that far, ill just buy juza more pudding

**> >Chatroom: HYPE SQUAD ヾ(｡^ω^｡)ノ**

sherlock pudding: good news everyone!!

sherlock pudding: we know who the pudding thief is!

hyodle: who did it?

sherlock pudding: it was itaru-san! and kamekichi was his accomplice!

hyodle: ….

P: sorry about that juza

P: ill get u some more pudding

hyodle: kay

vanilla pudding: seriously?? all that just for itaru-san to offer hyodo some more pudding and everything is fine??

vanilla pudding: i wasted so much time!

**[vanilla pudding changed their nickname to NEO]**

**[NEO changed sherlock pudding’s nickname to taichan]**

**[NEO changed pudding watson’s nickname to sakusaku]**

**[NEO changed P’s nickname to taruchi]**

NEO: there.. just so we can erase this whole stupid thing from our minds completely

taichan: UWAAAH THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!!

taichan: JUZA-SAN! LET ME KNOW WHEN SOMEONE ELSE STEALS YOUR PUDDING SO I CAN BE A DETECTIVE AGAIN!

hyodle: .. kay 

taruchi: gg everyone

sakusaku: i had fun :) 

taruchi: ‘course u did

taruchi: ur pure sunshine

taruchi: come do a roll for me

taruchi: see yall losers later

taruchi: ttyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun one to write!! lool idk how many of u will understand those death note references tho xD im watching it rn so i had to throw some in there! 
> 
> anyways, i hope u all enjoyed! :D dont forget to leave kudos and comments <3 i love and appreciate u all!


	8. Log 8

**[taruchi created a new chatroom]**

**[taruchi named the chatroom ‘the good route’]**

**[taruchi invited azu to the chatroom]**

**[taruchi invited tsuzuroon to the chatroom]**

taruchi: sup losers 

azu: fufu~ what do we have here? 

tsuzuroon: why am i here

taruchi: here’s the deal

taruchi: my games dont have any events rn

taruchi: n all the games im looking forward to dont get released for a while

taruchi: so.. im bored

tsuzuroon: and what do we have to do with that?

taruchi: u guys see it

tsuruzoon: see what?

azu: i do believe our beloved gamer is referring to all the love blooming in this dorm~

tsuzuroon: oh no

taruchi: oh yes

tsuzuroon: the people in this dorm arent a game for you to play with 

taruchi: the whole world is a game, tsuzuru

taruchi: but sometimes i think im the only one playing it

azu: very insightful

tsuzuroon: very stupid

taruchi: oh come on

taruchi: i kno ur just as tired as i am of juza and banri picking the bad ending over n over again

taruchi: i cant even count how many times ive just been sitting on the couch grinding and those 2 are on the other side like,, super close to just making out

taruchi: but then banri presses the wrong button

taruchi: or juza clicks the wrong speech choice

azu: i too have witnessed this tragedy a more than a few times

taruchi: n it’s not just them either

taruchi: we have too many ppl who refuse to level up 

azu: you dont have to pretend you dont know, tsuzuru~ 

azu: ive taken notice of the way you purposely write plays to put some of those struggling lovebirds in situations that will force them to be close~

taruchi: yeah man

taruchi: our plays are super gay bc of u 

tsuzuroon: …..

taruchi: mhm

taruchi: callin us meddlers.. but ur really the game designer 

tsuzuroon: alright yeah, fine

tsuzuroon: of course ive noticed all the pining going on around here

tsuzuroon: it’s not like any of them are smart enough to try and hide it

tsuzuroon: so i thought a little poke in the right direction would help 

tsuzuroon: i was wrong

tsuzuroon: i overestimated them all, so i give up

taruchi: the game isnt over yet

taruchi: we have to finish this route

tsuzuroon: i dont want to be a side character in ur game, itaru-san

taruchi: no no

taruchi: ur a protag

taruchi: so am i

taruchi: and so is azuma-san

taruchi: we select all the dialogue options

azu: i think this seems like fun~

tsuruzoon: that’s cuz u have way too much fun messing with people

taruchi: no, no messing

taruchi: just helping

taruchi: maybe a little trolling

taruchi: but just a little

tsuzuroon: idk.. 

taruchi: cmonnnnn

taruchi: u kno u want toooooo

**[chikausa joined the chatroom]**

chikausa: you’re being an incredibly uncute junior right now, you know

taruchi: WTF

taruchi: senpai??? 

taruchi: how did u get in this chatroom?

taruchi: wait a sec?? 

taruchi: how do u kno i was being uncute?

taruchi: u werent here!

chikausa: i dont really think you need to know all the answers to those questions

taruchi: what kind of cheat character are you, senpai

chikausa: one who thinks it’s best if you abandon this stupid plan right now

tsuzuroon: for someone who caused a ton of trouble when he moved in, im not really sure you have a lot of room to talk here

azu: fufu, very good point~

chikausa: what does that have to do with anything?

taruchi: ah hah!

taruchi: after all that trouble u caused, u should try and make up for it, senpai

taruchi: with ur luck stat, i think we would have a much easier time trying to accomplish our goal here

chikausa: no thank you

taruchi: that wasnt a dialogue option, senpai

taruchi: you can choose-

taruchi: 1) yes ofc, ill help u out!

taruchi: 2) itaru-sama is the coolest!

taruchi: 3) i will help out and clean itaru-sama’s side of the room every day!

taruchi: up to u 

chikausa: i pick secret option 4

chikausa: 4) i refuse to participate in your game and i wont touch your dirty underwear

taruchi: F

azu: i must ask~

azu: why join this chatroom if you had no desire to aid us?

taruchi: oo interrogation

chikausa: i just wanted to tell you that the clothes are really starting to pile up on our couch

chikausa: i recommend you clean them up

tsuzuroon: huh.. that doesnt seem like a very good reason

taruchi: u dont have to hide it senpai

taruchi: ur tired of being the villain and u wanna come over to the good side 

chikausa: id argue i was never the villain and just simply a protagonist with a different view on things

taruchi: every villain is a hero in their own mind, senpai

chikausa: which implies you could be the villain too then, chigasaki

taruchi: touche

chikausa: just clean your part of the room

**[chikausa left the chatroom]**

taruchi: he’s gonna help

tsuzuroon: didnt he just say he wasnt?

taruchi: just trust me 

taruchi: im slowly figuring out his cheat code

azu: i suppose we have come to an agreement then?

azu: we will all aid the struggling young ones~

tsuzuroon: and the one not so young one 

taruchi: yep

taruchi: we will aid them all in finding love so they can stop pining 

taruchi: im tired of the pining trope

taruchi: no more slow burn

tsuzuroon: i still dont think this is right or anything… but im tired of watching everyone make googly eyes at each other and then deny they ever looked in the other person’s direction

tsuzuroon: that really is an old trope

azu: fufu~ im glad to see we could all come to an agreement here~

tsuzuroon: so i guess the three of us are a team then?

taruchi: well

tsuzuroon: oh no

taruchi: not just the 3 of us 

taruchi: i thought.. we should expand our guild a little 

taruchi: the more of us, the easier it will be to beat the final boss

tsuruzoon: who exactly did you have in mind to add

taruchi: ima just add them so u can see for urself

tsuruzoon: sounds like a horrible idea but okay

**[taruchi invited ronron to the chatroom]**

**[taruchi invited kazu-PIKO to the chatroom]**

**[taruchi invited mukkun to the chatroom]**

taruchi: welcome comrades

kazu-PIKO: HEYA  FAM!!  ☆

ronron: HELLO EVERYBODY!

mukkun: ah wow! im so glad i get to be included in this! it’s an honor!

tsuzuroon: great… 

tsuzuroon: i take it you three already know what’s going on?

kazu-PIKO: totes!! itarun and i have been tlkn abt this for weeks!

kazu-PIKO: ive been trying on my own to help yukki and tenten figure out their feelings, but it’s been not super hype (｡•́︿•̀｡)

mukkun: yeah.. summer troupe has been in kind of a rough spot for a few weeks because of it 

kazu-PIKO: sumi sees it too!! but he wants to help from the shadows in his own way!

kazu-PIKO: i betcha he’s comin up with something supes good rn!! sumi’s hella smart! im not too sure kumopi knows tho.. he's still pretty new here!

ronron: THIS IS THE TRUTH!

tsuzuroon: really? do you have to type in caps?

azu: i think the caps he uses makes everything more fun~

tsuzuroon: you would

ronron: CAPS IS FUN! :D 

taruchi: it can be

taruchi: i tend to avoid it unless im keyboard smashing

mukkun: ive never seen you keyboard smash before, itaru-san! 0.0

taruchi: i did in my stream last week

taruchi: banri wont stop making fun of me for it

taruchi: F

taruchi: but that’s a topic for another time

tsuzuroon: ive got some stuff to do, so can we just get to the actual important discussion here?

tsuzuroon: we got a bunch of idiots together

tsuzuroon: *actors

tsuzuroon: we made a chatroom

tsuzuroon: now what?

azu: fufu, now is where the fun begins~

tsuzuroon: im afraid

ronron: AS YOU SHOULD BE

tsuzuroon: great

mukkun: umm well.. i was thinking…

mukkun: halloween is coming up soon 

mukkun: it’s not a really romantic holiday.. but i think there’s a lot of situations we can set up to force our future couples together 

taruchi: muku, u are so big brain

kazu-PIKO: otsupiko!!! o(^▽^)o

azu: tenma in particular is scared of many things, hm?

tsuruzoon: yeah.. he is 

ronron: WE CAN FAIR HIM WHILE HE IS TOGETHER WITH YUKI! 

taruchi: *scare

taruchi: n yes, exactly

kazu-PIKO: im in charge of the halloween planning committee at mankai!!! 

tsuzuroon: we have that?

kazu-PIKO: not technically!

tsuzuroon: ah

kazu-PIKO: but since i have this authority! i can organize turning mankai into a haunted house!

ronron: SINCE YUKI AND TENMA ARE ROOMMATES, THEY WOULD BE TOGETHER HERE ALREADY!

mukkun: and tenma-kun would probably want to stay with him the whole time while he is in the dorm since he’s probably gonna be scared!

azu: sounds like a brilliant plan~

tsuzuroon: you forgot about one thing

tsuzuroon: the stingy yakuza who holds the purse strings

tsuzuroon: how are you gonna convince him to give up the funds so you can turn the whole dorm into a haunted house?

kazu-PIKO: dw! we’re totally tight! i can convince him!

kazu-PIKO: we wouldnt even need that much money anyways! i can use supplies from school and make mostly everything myself! 

mukkun: we would probably just need a couple of props 

taruchi: the owners of this game store i shop at always have some extra decorations.. i can ask them 

azu: i can also donate to the cause~ 

tsuzuroon: is no one really going to comment on the fact that miyoshi-san just said he’s “tight” with furuichi-san

ronron: I DO SEE THAT BEING A PROBLEM 

tsuzuroon: yeah.. there’s no way you’re gonna be able to convince him of anything

kazu-PIKO: (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ dont underestimate me!! ill get it done!

tsuzuroon: we’re probably doomed

tsuzuroon: but okay

taruchi: i think we got this

taruchi: GG everyone

mukkun: i can feel all the romance blooming now!! (✿ ♥‿♥) i cant wait! 

**[chikausa joined the chatroom]**

taruchi: well look who came back

taruchi: if ur gonna stalk us senpai, u might as well just stay in the chatroom

chikausa: id rather not have notifications from u on this phone

taruchi: rude

taruchi: so what brings you back this time

chikausa: well

chikausa: this is an acting company, is it not?

azu: i think i see where this is going~

chikausa: if you’re going to make this whole place into a haunted house, you might as well open it up to the public and charge them for entry

chikausa: that would convince the man who holds the purse strings to go along with your plan

chikausa: and back to my original statement- since it will be open to the public, and we have plenty of actors, instead of wasting money on too many props, just suggest to sakyo-san that we use our actors to scare people

mukkun: and we just wouldnt ask tenma-kun and yuki-kun to join in since tenma-kun is pretty scared of ghosts and monsters and stuff, and yuki-kun will be in charge of the costumes!

taruchi: told u so

tsuzuroon: told us what?

taruchi: i told u that senpai would help

chikausa: im not helping

chikausa: im just pointing out the obvious

taruchi: thx senpai

chikausa: use that brain of yours, chigasaki

chikausa: as long as those games you play havent rotted it away yet

taruchi: oof

kazu-PIKO: that’s totes genius!!! 

kazu-PIKO: THX A BUNCH! (/^▽^)/

mukkun: thank you!! 

**[chikausa left the chatroom]**

taruchi: rude

taruchi: anyways

taruchi: looks like we have a solid plan

azu: fufu, i think so~

tsuzuroon: then it’s time to get to work 

tsuzuroon: let me just remind you.. dont meddle too much, these are people’s lives after all 

ronron: WE ARE NICE! WE WOULD NEVER!

kazu-PIKO: we’re just setting up the perf situation! they’re doing all the work!

mukkun: the feelings are already there, we’re just helping them along :)

taruchi: we have a lot of work ahead of us 

taruchi: what a pain

tsuzuroon: this was your idea

taruchi: huh

taruchi: i guess it was

tsuzuroon: …. 

tsuzuroon: im leaving now

tsuzuroon: bye

taruchi: fight-o, boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hello to chikage!!! :D yess the rookies are on their way! technically in my "fic timeline" - chikage is here, kumon just joined & natsugumi did their first show with him, and azami would be in the midst of acclimating to akigumi :)   
> yes.. that means there was months in between chapters 7 and 8 LOL but fuggit, it's a crack fic so whatever xD i was just really eager to throw the rookies in and get this show on the road :3 
> 
> anyways! sorry for the slow updates! but i hope u all continue to enjoy! :)


End file.
